memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sins of Commission
| number = 29 | author = Susan Wright | published = March 1994 | reprint = September 2011 | reformat = paperback | date = 2368 | format = paperback | page = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0671797042 }} Lieutenant Worf must find a killer—with the life of a planet at stake! Description :While on a mission to save the planet Lessenar from environmental collapse, the crew of the is crippled by an emotional onslaught as the surviving aliens respond in anger and pain to the death of their comrade. :Worf must overcome this alien influence and find the true killer with the destruction of the Starship ''Enterprise, the survival of Lessenar, and his Klingon hanging in the balance…'' Summary References Characters : • Brund • • Chryso • Beverly Crusher • Data • De Groodt • Du Guiche • Guinan • Mon Hartog • Hassett • • Kurn • Geordi La Forge • Marca • Navarre • Alyssa Ogawa • Paddy • Jean-Luc Picard • Potter • Puckee • Reeves • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Maria Rosso • Alexander Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Saart • Sebast • Standish • Simon Tarses • Timnia • Deanna Troi • Jacob Walch • Wiccy Ron Micc • Worf, son of Mogh Reginald Barclay • BeBe • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Cuthbert • Duras • Jono • K'Ehleyr • Benjamin Marley • Moodet • Rostand • Norah Satie • • Spot • T'chal • Trinid • Lwaxana Troi • • Miriah Walch Locations :Adjunct Chamber • Earth • the galaxy • Lessenar • Qo'noS • Romulus • Starbase 17 • Starbase 81 • Ten-Forward • Theatre de Bourgogne Acamaria • Argus Array • Betazed • Bolton • Earth Station Facility • Europe • Khitomer • Kulunda steppes • Lake Chany • Moscow • Organi III • Qizan Qal'at (Qal'at • Qizan) • Setti Alpha III • Siberia • Sketti Iota III • Starbase 1 • Starbase 87 • Talont Colony • Tyken's Rift • Unett • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Starships and vehicles :cargo shuttle • emergency pod • ( ) • lifepod • Prospector (Passenger Starliner B2004) • shuttlecraft • Tampanium (Ferengi marauder) • (warship) • • (scout) • • • Minat Rii • • train • tug • • Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Human (French • Russian) • Klingon • Lessenarian • Romulan • Sli • Tricon Antarian • Borg • Cardassian • Intaran • Sabratic • Talarian • Vulcan States and organizations :Advisory Council of Lessenar • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Consortia • People's Coalition • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Gatherers • Klingon Empire • Peristroika, Inc. • Picanou Protectorate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Diplomatic Corps Ranks and titles :actor • admiral • artist • assassin • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • Council Head • counselor • crewman • DaiMon • diplomat • doctor • duty officer • engineer • ensign • first officer • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • manager • medical technician • navigation officer • officer • pilot • psychologist • samurai • scientist • second officer • security chief • security guard • security officer • senior officer • spy • teacher • technician • trader • transporter chief • warrior Science and technology :accelerator • access port • access tube • airfreshener • airlock • alien • altitude jet • animal • antigravity pallet • antigrav sledge • antigrav stretcher • antimatter • arithmetic • atmosphere • atmospheric ion generator • atom • barastatic filter • barometer • bast • biofilter • bioscanner • biosphere • blood • bomb • brain • carbon • Celsius • centimeter • chandelier • Class IV probe • combadge • communicator • computer • contact node • cycling bin • Cytherian probe • data bank • deflector generator • dilithium crystal articulation frame • DNA • drug • eco-regeneration • electron • environment module • fire • flagship • force field • fountain • galaxy • gas giant • generator • geometry • graviton field • gravity • hair • hand probe • heart • helium • holodeck • holodiode • hologram • holographic projection base • holo-imagery padd • hour • hydrogen • hypospray • ice • impulse engine • indicator • inertial damping system • ionization • isolation tank • kaleidoscope • keyboard • kilometer • lamp • library computer • lifeform • life support • liter • low-pressure suit • lung • magnetic boots • matter • matter-antimatter reaction assembly • medical tricorder • megawatt • memory bank • memory chip • mesosphere • meter • methane • microgyro • millisecond • minute • mirror • missile • monitor • moonbase • neural transmitter • nitrogen • nitrous oxide • ODN • optical recording sensor • orbit • ozone • padd • pattern buffer • phaser • photon torpedo • photosynthesis • plasma • power cell • probe • radiation • radio • reaction chamber • replicator • scanner • second • sensor • shell star • shields • snowflake • snowstorm • space • • spectroscopy • star • star system • starship • stasis field • static field • structural integrity field • subprocessor • subspace • subspace beacon • subspace relay • sulfate • tentacle • thruster • tractor beam • tranquilizer • transceiver • transmitter chip • transport container • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewport • viewscreen • VISOR • warp core • warp engine • warp factor • warp field • warp grid • warp nacelle • warp reactor core Other references :17th century • 23rd century • alpha shift • amphitheatre • angstrom • animide • arboretum • assassination • Atmospheric Studies • away team • bacteria • barbeque • bat • • benzodiazepine • binary system • bird • boomerang effect • bridge • bulkhead • burgundy fizz • candle • capital city • card • cargo bay • cat • cereal • chocolate • chocolate sundae • chocolate syrup • Cho'DevwI • Cho'DIb • church • circus • city • Class K planet • Class M • clothing • colony • comet • comic • continent • copper • court martial • cow • croc'rog • Cyrano de Bergerac • dagger • day • decathlon • demond • deuterium • Dobatlh PuqloD • dog • doll • emotion • empathy • engineering • English language • fencing • Ferengi language • ferret • Fifth Chalice of Riis • flower • fluoride • French language • frog • Gallic • Gascon • glass • gold • government • gymnasium • gypsum • hammock • headpiece • history • Holbri • Holy Rings of Betazed • homeworld • horseshoe • hull • humanoid • ice cream • jar • Jeffries tube • • jewel • juHqo • Kamakura period • keiyurium • kilopascal • Klingon language • knife • ladder • language • leather • logic • maggot • Magotu • mask • massage • metal • milk • miskazi • • month • mountain • mummify • music • neurasthenia • observation lounge • oil • paint • • philosophy • planet • plant • plectrum • poetry • poker • polynylon • prejudice • Prime Directive • probation • quadrant • quantum transport • quarters • ready room • rec room • relay code • rock • ''rokeg'' blood pie • sabotage • • saline • saucer section • sauna • scabbard • school • science • sealant pack • seashell • sector • seed • shark • shield • shore leave • shuttlebay • sickbay • silicon • silk • silver • sofa • song • soup • spider • squid • stalagmite • statue • steel • swimming pool • sword • synthehol • synthetic plasticide • targ • • tea • technology • telepathy • terrorism • tigress • time-slip • tin • toy • transporter room • tritanium • truss frame • uniform • university • vase • velvet • Vibration Room • vinyard • Vulcan lyrette • water • waterfall • weapon • whipped cream • wine • wood • year • yellow alert • yttrium Appendices Related media * The events of "The Drumhead" are mentioned in the novel. Images sins of Commission cover.jpg|Cover image. sins of Commission cover art.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. sins of Commission back cover.jpg|Back cover image. sins of Commission german.jpg|German language edition cover image. sins of Commission German2.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. lessenar.jpg|Lessenar. rikerTNG29.jpg|William T. Riker. worfTNG29.jpg|Worf. dkoraTNG29.jpg|Ferengi marauder. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG novels